Let the Rain
by Ratu Obeng
Summary: Tanpa sadar, Komaeda melibatkan teman-teman sekelasnya dalam permainan egois yang berbahaya. ・ [#SA16]


**Danganronpa** (c) Spike Chunsoft & Kazutaka Kodaka

by **Ratu Obeng** (id: 1658345)

* * *

Lagi, hidupnya penuh ragu dan tekanan.

Ragu karena oksigen begitu mencekik. Tekanan karena penggunanya begitu menuntut.

"Aku sangat beruntung. Bisa sampai ke sekolah sebelum topan besar datang."

Komaeda Nagito, melihat pin namanya terbalik melalui cermin. Persis seperti kenyataan dirinya—yang rajin mengumbar senyum palsu pun terpaksa optimis ketika menyapa semu.

Kejadian itu sudah tiga puluh tiga menit lalu. Sisa sepuluh menit sudah habis dipakai untuk coba-coba merokok di dalam bilik toilet. Dengan cerutu karena dilansir lebih nikmat, meski nyatanya sama saja. Pahit, seperti hidup.

Sementara sisa dua puluh menit selanjutnya ikut habis dipakai untuk menaiki tangga ke arah atap. Dua belas lantai ada 360 jumlahnya. Langkahnya tidak tergesa. Lagu _alouette_ yang dinyanyikan berulang keras-keras pun masih kalah dari amukan petir di luar sana.

"Komaeda, apa kau yakin?!"

Adalah nada skeptis Mitarai kala menyambut pertama sosoknya. Pemuda paras manis itu bukan pembawa acara _who_ _wants to be a millioner_ , kenapa harus mendesaknya dengan tuntutan serupa pilihan?

Langkahnya becek. Perlahan maju hingga ujung sepatu mengetuk hampa, menyadari pemandangannya begitu cantik dari atas sana. Oleng keseimbangan sedikit saja isi kepalanya pasti ditemukan berceceran dimana-mana akibat terantuk dataran aspal.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI!"

Rambut putih berpaling sekian derajat, sekarang ke arah gadis yang terlihat menggenggam PSP kesayangannya dengan dua tangan. Seandainya ia jatuh bersama dengan perangkat tersebut, entah mana yang akan lebih dulu diselamatkan. Sepintas Komaeda menertawakan Nanami—ketua kelasnya—diam-diam.

"Lalu kenapa aku harus hidup? Adakah dari kalian membutuhkanku? Bumi sudah sesak. Kehilangan satu penghuninya yang tidak berguna bukanlah masalah besar."

Bisik-bisik selanjutnya persis bunyi rimbunan semak. Ia ingin menguap bosan, namun ditahan. Hujan sudah menghujam deras, angin sibuk menghembus ganas, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar hanya akan menyakiti saluran pernapasan. Sekarang saja paru-parunya sudah sesak akibat diskusi dadakan massal sekian belas kepala yang menunda detik-detik kepergiannya.

Lagi.

"Diputuskan! Kami membutuhkanmu!" teriak Ibuki yang tak berdasar membuat kepalanya meneleng, mimiknya bertanya-tanya.

"Untuk?"

Dua kali tepuk nyaring mengalihkan atensi darinya. Pemuda dengan potongan rambut cepak tentara kini menjadi fokus utama. Mereka tidak berhadap-hadapan karena ia sibuk menerawang permukaan bumi nan gelap dari pagar kawat yang beberapa bulan lalu berhasil dibobol paksa, sedang menerka-nerka, perangkat apalagi yang telah disiapkan entah di mana.

(Jaring. Trampolin. Laso. Tali pengaman. Sepertinya tidak terlihat ada benda-benda aneh tengah dipersiapkan. Diam-diam lensanya juga mencuri pandang, mengabsen teman-temannya seksama dalam pikiran. Jumlahnya Lengkap. Sungguh, tidak ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan. Seharusnya hari ini ia bisa meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang tanpa gangguan.)

"Keputusanmu sudah bulat ya, Komaeda?" Kuzuryuu, pemuda tadi buka suara.

Sebuah anggukan. Yakin.

Dari sejak deklamasinya di depan kelas dan aksi bunuh diri pertama yang tidak main-main, Komaeda selalu yakin.

"Teman orangtuaku yang seorang dokter pernah berkata," lanjut Kuzuryuu, diiringi picingan dalam, " Pasien yang dipaksa untuk hidup cenderung tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup. Apa lagi kebanyakan orang di sekeliling pasien membujuknya dengan mengingatkan hal-hal penting baginya, yang malah membuat pasien merasa bersalah akan penyakitnya."

"YA LALU!?" Akane berteriak gemas. Sepertinya kurang paham.

"Kita sama seperti orang-orang yang membujuk itu. Yang kita lakukan sekarang hanya akan membuat Komaeda tertekan."

"Hentikan, Kuzuryuu! Jadi kau tidak masalah kalau Komaeda mati?"

"Tidak sama sekali.."

 _PLAK_. Kemudian Nanami memberi tamparan. Keras sekali. Setidaknya ia masih sempat diberi hidup untuk menyaksikan adegan ini dan tertawa.

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" ada Mahiru yang mencoba menengahi.

Ini tidak baik, ia menggaruk pipinya yang licin akibat hujan. Ia datang bukan untuk melihat teman sekelasnya bertengkar satu sama lain, ada hal yang penting yang harus dikerjakan; mengakhiri hidupnya. Sekarang.

"Jadi... apa aku sudah boleh terjun?"

Padahal pertanyaan itu sederhana, layaknya pengunjung sebuah kafe yang meminta cangkir kopinya kembali diisi. Respon terkuat datang dari Soda. Urakan berambut cerah itu menjambak-jambak rambutnya kesetanan, meloloskan makian berulang. Dirinya jadi teringat kali pertama hendak melompat dalam posisi dan keadaan yang sama seperti sekarang, Soda adalah yang paling tenang dan mampu bertutur bijak. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, semakin sering ia melompat, ada semakin banyak hal yang berubah. Seperti ada yang semakin dan semakin rusak rusak di sekelilingnya.

"Lakukan saja. Kita lihat apa keberuntunganmu memang habis sampai di sini." Kuzuryuu bertutur menantang. Seolah membuang sial atas area pipi-nya yang mulai bengkak.

Tersenyum, Komaeda maju satu langkah besar dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Menikmati.

Tidak ada kalimat terakhir, ucapan selamat tinggal, setiap gerakan bertolaknya terasa normal seperti hendak berangkat piknik. Tubuhnya dibiarkan tersapu angin, dengan tempurung kepala lamat-lamat menukik terlebih dulu. Rasanya nyaman sekali, karena siklon masih berjuang memapahnya meski usaha itu terasa sia-sia. Bobotnya menang dan tubuhnya tetap condong ke pusaran gravitasi.

"A-aku tidak... aku tidak tahan lagi, aahhhnnn!"

Entah jeritan siapa yang terakhir didengar, tapi dari nada kurang peraya diri bercampur erotis, sudah pasti suara Tsumiki.

Lalu Komaeda—ia jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terus jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jatuh dan _jauh—_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahh.

Padahal neraka yang ia tahu seharusnya bising. Penuh bunyi-bunyian memekik pun bau busuk menusuk.

Katanya juga bisa bertemu langsung dengan Yang Maha Esa. Rasanya penasaran sekali untuk langsung berhadapan dengan beliau untuk bertanya langung; untuk apa ia susah-susah diciptakan? Kalau memang segalanya sudah buruk rupa, untuk apa semua peralatan kosmetik itu yang membuat mereka terlihat palsu? Kalau memang segalanya sudah cacat, untuk apa operasi itu yang membuat mereka merasa lengkap?

"Kenapa..."

Hujan terasa asin saat bercampur bersama saliva, mungkin karena air matanya juga ikut andil di sana.

"...kenapa kalian ikut jatuh bersamaku?"

Ahaha.

Yang pertama memecah tawa adalah Kuzuryuu, _si bangsat ini_.

"Ahahaha, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tidak disangka terjun dari atap sekolah begitu mendebarkan!" Sonia berseru kegirangan di antara rasa ketakutan. Gadis manis itu menyeka derai tangis dengan jari-jari gemetar.

Komaeda menarik napas dalam untuk menelusuri kasur angin raksasa melalui seluruh syaraf belakang _—_ yang entah sejak kapan begitu lancang membentang.

"Topannya... reda."

Di posisi ujung, sambil menarik beberapa perangkat serupa katrol yang tersambung pada balon angin, Peko bertutur.

Pelupuknya terpejam, ikut tertawa setelah memahami situasi. Ia melemaskan tulang punggung setelah melakukan beberapa kali hembusan panjang, sedikitnya bersyukur karena masih bisa bernapas, "Tidak kusangka mau mati saja bisa sesulit ini."

(Telinganya mendengar tangis, tawa, frustasi, lega. Tubuhnya menerima pelukan, pukulan, jeweran, guncangan.)

"Silakan mencoba bunuh diri kapan saja, Komaeda. Itu hak dan keputusanmu." Nanami terduduk, memeriksa keadaan PSPnya, "Tapi kami pasti akan tahu. Dan karena terlanjur tahu, kau tidak bisa melarang kami yang selalu ada di sekitarmu untuk menolong."

Dua bahunya terangkat tidak yakin. _Menolong_ dan _menemani_ seperti dua frasa yang saling berkaitan erat.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kapan-kapan aku akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi." senyum khas terpulas melihat sinar senja kembali memerah.

Komaeda sangat ingin tahu, siapa darinya atau teman-temannya yang sanggup mentolerir irama kaset berulang. Kira-kira kubu mana yang akan hancur duluan.

Karena kisah ini tidak mungkin selamanya.

* * *

 **Let the Rain**

「 _Don't worry about dying, that will take care of itself when it's time. For now, **keep stay alive**_ **!** 」

 **A/N** : Nggak mau muluk, hanya mencoba sedikit realistis di sini. Nggak hanya karena sekali diselamatin, orang frustrasi bakal berhenti depresi dan lepas gitu aja dari keinginan bunuh diri. Maaf karena isinya terlalu implisit, author bukan tipe penjabar yang baik. Semoga kita semua masih hidup sampai limit yang ditentukan Tuhan.

* * *

 **OPEN END**


End file.
